A Caring Sort of Man
by fandomspazz
Summary: Adrien Combeferre was a lonely young man. He decided he wanted to adopt a child. The boy he adopts is named Julien Enjolras. (AU) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LES MISÉRABLES
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I absolutely love fanfics about Combeferre and Enjolras having a brother/father-son relationship. So that's what I wrote! Please tell me if you enjoyed by reviewing!**

Adrien Combeferre was a lonely young man. He lived alone and had no one around to talk to. He wished he had someone to talk to, but he did not want to be in a relationship. This deep into his studies, it just was not an option. He had friends, but they were not always around. That was how Combeferre ended up at the orphanage. He looked around and tried to find someone who might assist him. He noticed a friendly and rather frazzled looking woman around the age of 30 who appeared to work there.

"Excuse me, do you work here?" he said.

"Why yes I do; how may I help you?" she replied.

"I was wondering how I might go about adopting a child."

"Excellent! Let's sit down over here. "

She motioned towards a desk with a chair on each side of it. She sat down on the farther side and Combeferre followed in suit, taking a seat.

"Oh my, I completely forgot to introduce myself! I'm Madame DuPont. So you were saying you wanted to adopt a child?"

"Uhm yes, and how do I do that?"

"Well, for starters, what's your name?"

"Adrien Combeferre."

"Are you over 21 years of age?"

"Yes, I am 22."

"Okay then. Would you like to meet some children?"

"Absolutely."

The pair got up and walked briskly towards the area the children were playing in and Combeferre's smile immediately faltered. The children were bone thin and although they were smiling, the looked miserable underneath. He saw a red headed little girl who had her hair in pigtails, a curly haired boy, a child with too many freckles to count, and quite a few others. His eyes finally landed on a boy with a mess of medium length, curly blonde hair. He decided to walk over and introduce himself.

"My name is Adrien Combeferre."

"I'm Julien Enjolras."

**TBC. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was a bit short. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the length of these chapters. They will probably get longer as I go on.**

The boy could not have been over 11 and yet he looked as though he had experienced far more than most adults. Combeferre's train of thought was then interrupted by the small voice.

"But you can just call me Enjolras."

"Okay," said Combeferre, "and you can just call me Combeferre."

"C-com-"

The boy was having an extremely hard time pronouncing the name.

He then asked, "Can I just call you 'Ferre?"

"Sure!"

The man beamed at his new nickname. Combeferre knew that this was the child he wanted to take home. The next inquiry was a serious one.

"Would you like to come live with me, Enjolras?"

To this, Combeferre received a curt response.

"I don't need charity."

The playful little boy had vanished before his eyes. Combeferre was very disappointed and began to plead teasingly.

"Please! I'm ever so lonely!"

"But why me? Out of all the children here, why would you want me? I've got nothing special to offer, even my parents didn't want me. That's why I'm here."

The story broke Combeferre's heart and only made him long for the boy more.

"I'm sure I'm not like your parents. I will love you and take care of you! I will give you food, shelter, clothes, and many toys!"

"I don't need toys, I'm nearly eleven."

"Oh of course, how silly of me!"

At that moment, Madame DuPont walked over to where Enjolras and Combeferre were.

"You two look like you're having fun! Combeferre, are you going to adopt Enjolras?"

With a sigh, Combeferre replied, "I would love too but Mr. I-don't-need-charity over here does not want to go. Ah well, I best be getting on my way, I have a paper due tomorrow. I will be back either tomorrow or the next day. Farewell for now, Enjolras and Madame DuPont."

With that, the medical student left and Enjolras found that he had tears in his eyes. He did not want his new friend to leave! They were having so much fun together!

"_Perhaps he would ask to adopt me again tomorrow..._" Enjolras thought, "_I'll definitely say yes then!_"

The child's eyes then drooped closed and Enjolras was fast asleep.

**TBC. **

**Alright well I hope you guys enjoyed that. Please review because I really want to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a bit fluffy. :) Enjoy!**

The next day, Combeferre had a lot of work to do. He did not have time to go to the orphanage. Meanwhile, Enjolras was waiting all day for Combeferre. He kept his eyes on the door. When he finally realized Combeferre was not coming that day, he burst into tears. Sobs wracked through his body. He brokenly repeated a mantra of words and phrases.

"I thought...he wanted...me...said he would love me...never coming back...C-c-o...'Ferre..."

Enjolras knew it had been too good to be true. Nobody would ever want him. Not even his parents would want him. It took all of the power in his body not to run outside and look for the young man. Madame DuPont then came in and told all the children to go to sleep. Enjolras gave up on Combeferre and fell into a deep, much needed sleep.

When Enjolras woke, it was nearly noon. It was Saturday and Enjolras did not want to do anything. He still felt a deep longing for Combeferre but he was no longer crying. Then, Enjolras heard the door in the lobby open and quiet voices talking.

"He was absolutely sobbing yesterday. He missed you so much!" said Madame DuPont.

"Oh my, I'm did not mean to cause him any trouble! Perhaps he is willing to come home with me after all." replied the second voice.

It was a deeper voice. Combeferre's voice. Enjolras heard another door open and the young man stepped into the room.

"'Ferre!"

Enjolras threw himself at Combeferre and held onto him tightly. Since Combeferre was rather tall, and Enjolras was rather short, the child ended up clinging to the legs of the student. The man laughed.

"I take it you missed me, Enjolras?"

"I missed you with all of my heart."

"Will you come live with me now?"

The question was restated. Although Enjolras did not want charity, he wanted Combeferre. His answer was one that made both people happy.

"Yes."

Everyone was overjoyed.

Madame DuPont then smiled and said, "Then let's start filling out the paperwork."

There was so much paperwork. It took nearly two hours to complete all of it. In the end though, it was worth it.

When they walked out of the orphanage, everyone was smiling. Enjolras was on Combeferre's shoulders and had never been happier in his life.

When they got into the carriage, Enjolras said, "Thank you for adopting me."

"You are very welcome. Now, when we get to my flat, you can sleep in my bed and I will sleep on the couch until we can get you a bed."

"Oh no I couldn't let you sleep on the couch while I have the luxury of a bed."

"I insist."

"Okay, if you say so..."

The rest of the carriage ride was silent. Not awkwardly silent, a nice kind of silent. Once they arrived and went inside of Combeferre's flat, Enjolras' eyes lit up.

"Do you like it?" inquired Combeferre.

"It's marvelous!"

Combeferre picked the child up and put him on the bed. They talked for quite a while until eight o'clock rolled around.

"Are you hungry? Do you want dinner? I know it's a bit late but I lost track of time." asked Combeferre.

"Sure."

"Okay, would you like to help me made some soup?"

"Alright!"

Together they made dinner. When they were finished, Combeferre realized that Enjolras had barely eaten anything.

"Is that all you're going to eat?"

"Uhm, yeah, I don't really eat much."

"Okay then. Are you tired? You've certainly had a big day?"

Enjolras rubbed his eyes.

"I'm quite tired. Can I go to sleep?"

"Of course."

Combeferre put Enjolras to bed, and went to work on his paper that was due Wednesday. When a draft was done, he went to sleep as well. In the middle of the night, Combeferre was woken by a small tugging at his sleeve. It was Enjolras and he looked terrible. He was sweaty and appeared to have been crying.

"What's wrong, Enjolras?" wondered Combeferre.

"'Ferre, I had a night terror."

"Oh it will be okay."

Combeferre scooped up Enjolras in his arms and took him back over to the bed. He laid the boy down and sat beside him. Silent tears were running down the child's face. Combeferre began to whisper comforting words to Enjolras while stroking his hair lovingly. When Enjolras finally fell back asleep Combeferre went back to bed himself, but this time sitting in a chair beside the bed holding Enjolras' hand.

**TBC.**

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to bring some of the other Amis into this. I also decided Jehan was a cat person. **

Once the pair awoke, Enjolras was feeling much better and they were both well rested. Combeferre then realized that he would have to go to lectures and work on Monday. What was he to do with Enjolras? Leaving him alone in the flat was not an option, Enjolras was merely a child. In the end, he decided to take Enjolras to Jehan's house. Jean Prouvaire, or more commonly Jehan, was a very kind person who was just over 19. Combeferre decided to take the boy over today to introduce him. Enjolras willingly agreed. They got ready to leave, and set off. The carriage ride was short and not at all silent.

Towards the middle of the trip, Enjolras said, "I deeply apologize for waking you last night. It will not happen again."

Combeferre was astonished. Was this boy really apologizing for being afraid?

"You need not apologize. If you ever need me for anything, do not hesitate to ask. It will never bother me."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden."

Combeferre wrapped his arms around Enjolras and replied, "There is no way you could ever burden me."

Shortly after, they approached Jehan's house. Combeferre removed his arms from Enjolras and moved to open the door when suddenly he felt a tiny hand on his arm.

"What is Jehan like?" Enjolras asked.

"He is very kind and has a cat named Patches."

"Oh, how nice."

They then left the carriage and walked up to Jehan's house. Combeferre knocked on the door. When Jehan opened it, he was very surprised to see Combeferre and a small child on his patio.

"Hello, Combeferre."

"Hello, Jehan. I have come to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Would you be willing to watch Enjolras tomorrow while I go to lectures and work tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. You must be Enjolras. Come in, both of you."

All three people walked inside the house. When they entered the living room, Patches was found lying on the couch. Enjolras proceeded to cower behind Combeferre's legs.

"Are you frightened by Patches? He wouldn't hurt a fly. Come here, you can pet him."

The boy walked towards the cat and pet his fur.

"So what brings you here?" Jehan inquired.

"As I said, I was wondering if you could watch Enjolras tomorrow. I adopted him yesterday and he is 10 years old."

"Of course."

"Excellent. See you tomorrow, then. We must be going."

The next day, Enjolras and Combeferre arrived back at Jehan's house. Once Combeferre left, Enjolras wondered aloud where Patches was.

"You really liked him didn't you? I think he's upstairs. Here, come with me." answered Jehan.

Jehan guided the boy up the stairs and they found Patches lying on the bed. Enjolras began to pet and play with the cat. While he did this, Jehan took his luscious curly blonde hair into his hands and braided it with flowers. After about an hour, they heard a knock at the door. Enjolras ran to the window to see who it was.

"Jehan, I'm not sure who it is." Enjolras said.

Jehan walked over to where Enjolras was standing and noticed it was Joly, his friend.

"Oh it's just my friend Joly."

Enjolras followed Jehan to the door. Jehan pulled it open and greeted Joly while inviting him in.

"Why hello there, Jehan. Oh! Who is this?" Joly asked.

"This is Enjolras. Combeferre just adopted him and I'm watching him while our friend is gone."

"Oh, okay. Hello there Enjolras, I'm Joly."

"Bonjour. Pleased to meet you." the child answered.

"Any reason you're here, Joly?"

"No, I just figured I'd stop by since I was around."

"Well do sit down. I'll go prepare some tea," Jehan told him, "Would you like some, Enjolras?"

"That sounds nice, thank you."

Joly decided to strike up a conversation when Jehan left.

"So how are you, Enjolras?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. How are you?"

Enjolras suddenly shivered.

"I'm- Wait. Are you experiencing chills?"

"A bit." replied Enjolras.

The medical student looked as if he were about to faint.

"Has your nose been stuffy or runny lately? Have you been tired? Have you had headaches?"

"Now that I think about it," Enjolras admitted, "I have been a bit more tired, and I have had a stuffy nose along with headaches recently. Why do you ask?"

"Those are all symptoms of the flu! You could have it!" exclaimed Joly.

At that point, Jehan returned with tea. He had heard Joly's proclamation.

"I'm sure he does not have the flu, don't be silly. Here is your tea."

"But...but..." stammered Joly, "...symptoms..." he trailed off.

For a few hours they talked. They talked about many things. At one point, the conversation rolled around to the subject of Combeferre.

"I'm so glad Combeferre chose to adopt you." began Jehan.

"He's always been so kind." continued Joly.

"'Ferre is a caring sort of man." Enjolras concluded.

Joly later left and Enjolras went back to playing with Patches. But, he got so tired he fell asleep in Jehan's lap with Patches in his arms. This is how Combeferre came across the duo when he returned to his friend's house. He gently lifted Enjolras into his arms, accidentally waking Jehan who had begun to nod off.

"Thank you for watching Enjolras." Combeferre whispered.

"Anytime. You know, it was funny, Joly came over today and he said Enjolras is showing symptoms of the flu. He looks fine to me. Anyways, have a safe journey back home." Jehan replied.

"Certainly. Goodbye, Jehan."

Combeferre laid Enjolras down on the bed once they arrived back at the flat. Then the man went to sleep himself until once again he was awoken in the middle of the night. He was sweaty and appeared to have been crying. He was coughing and shivering. Both signs of the flu.

"Oh Enjolras, we should have listened to Joly. I do believe you have the flu."

**I actually had to do research on flu symptoms for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delayed upload. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sick Enjolras was extremely hard to care for. He continually insisted he was fine and squirmed away from Combeferre. Yet Combeferre cared for him anyways. Enjolras had a high fever but was always shivering. He pulled up his blankets, Combeferre pushed them down.

"'Ferre I'm cold!"

"No, you're not, you have a high fever, we need to cool you down."

Combeferre placed a cold towel on Enjolras' head. Enjolras moved to get it off.

"Shh.. Shhh... No Enjolras, don't move it, you need it, you'll be okay." Combeferre comforted.

Enjolras coughed. Combeferre was worried.

"Here I'll get you some tea." Combeferre said, "I'll be right back, don't move."

Combeferre got tea for Enjolras and when he got back, Enjolras was sleeping. He allowed the boy to sleep for a while. When he woke up, Combeferre gave him the tea. Enjolras drank it with gratitude.

"'Ferre I'm tired, can I go back to sleep?" Enjolras questioned.

"Absolutely. Sleep will be good for you, perhaps your fever will break." Combeferre answered.

Once the child was awake again, his fever had indeed broken although he was very pale. Combeferre realized the child was hungry. He prepared some soup and attempted to feed the weak boy.

"I can do it myself, I don't need your help!" Enjolras exclaimed.

Combeferre handed the soup over to Enjolras. The boy put the bowl in his lap and tried to pick up the spoon with soup in it. He promptly dropped the spoon, for he was too weak. He tried again and the same thing happened. Comebeferre could not let this happen.

He took the spoon and said, "Please let me help you, I can't stand watching this."

"Fine." Enjolras consented.

He told Combeferre he was no longer hungry after eating half the small bowl of soup.

"Really? But you've hardly eaten anything!" Combeferre inquired, surprised.

"I told you I don't eat much." Enjolras replied.

The sick little boy then went back to sleep. Days past like this. Enjolras was getting better, but was still very fatigued. He slept for hours at a time, only waking for short periods of time. On a certain night, Enjolras awoke. He was talking to Combeferre and just before Enjolras fell back asleep, Combeferre heard a soft voice. Enjolras' voice.

It said, "Goodnight, Papa."

The next day, Enjolras was finally completely over the flu. He did not bring up anything from the previous night. Combeferre began to wonder if he had imagined it. He hoped it had been real.

That night, Enjolras repeated the same thing, "Goodnight, Papa."

Combeferre decided he would bring it up the next day.

"Have you decided to call me Papa from now on, Enjolras?" Combeferre asked the next morning.

The boy looked scared out of his wits. He was frightened by the idea of Combeferre being angry with him.

"Y-yes... I'm s-sorry... It w-won't happen ag-g-gain... I d-didn't mean t-too..." he stuttered.

Combeferre enveloped him in his arms.

"Don't be scared, don't be sorry, it's okay, you're okay..." the man soothed to the shaking boy.

The student then realized that Enjolras was crying. He picked him up and sat down on the couch with the boy on his knee.

"Shh... It's okay... I'm not mad... You may call me Papa if you would like..." Combeferre told him.

"R-really? You would l-let me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I wasn't sure if you would be mad a-at me. My r-real Papa might have been angry."

Tears were still streaming down Enjolras' face.

"I would never be angry over that. In fact, I am very happy you've decided to call me Papa. You are like a son to me and-"

His rambling was cut off by Enjolras hugging him. Combeferre held him against his chest and soon the boy was asleep. He carried him to the bed and laid Enjolras down.

"Goodnight, Papa." is what he heard.

* * *

**{disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables}**

**I hope you liked it! Please review so I know what you think of it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Plot Twist! hehehe**

**I changed Gavroche's age by the way. He is 17 in this.**

**(disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables)**

* * *

A few weeks later, Enjolras awoke as if it were a normal day. But he realized something was wrong. He didn't see Combeferre lying on his bed adjacent to Enjolras'. He got up and walked all through the flat looking for the medical student. Enjolras felt frightened, sad, and alone. He remembered all the way back to when Combeferre first met him. He had told Enjolras he would care for him, love him. Where was he now though? He sat on his bed and thought.

"_Where would he be? Wouldn't he be sleeping or making tea? I thought he would care more. I thought he loved me. I guess he just got tired of me and left. He wouldn't do that, would he? Well obviously he would, because he just did. He doesn't love me anymore. Fine._"

It wasn't fine. Enjolras' thoughts had deteriorated into ideas that would never be true. The boy just sat on his bed, thought, and cried. When Combeferre slipped back inside through the door, he didn't even notice until the man was sitting next to him. He turned away when Combeferre reached for him.

"Don't pretend," Enjolras said, his voice cold and hard regardless of the tears, "Don't pretend you care for me, love me. I know you don't. You left while I was sleeping so perhaps I wouldn't notice you were gone. Well I noticed. I know you don't love me. I'll just leave then."

He got up and began to make his way to the door. Combeferre was shocked. It took him a few moments to register what was happening. When he figured it out, he ran to where Enjolras was, halfway to the door. Combeferre scooped him up into his arms, and brought him back over to the bed. The man remembered Enjolras' insecurities and small trust issues. This all made sense. His absence made the child believe his Papa didn't care anymore.

"Of course I love you. I would never leave you." Combeferre replied, beginning to stroke Enjolras' hair.

"Leave me alone." the boy demanded.

Combeferre was immensely saddened by the idea that, perhaps, in turn, Enjolras did not love him anymore. It was surely seeming that way. The child got off of Combeferre's lap and remade his way to the door.

Through gritted teeth he said, "I shan't burden you anymore, regardless of what you have told me."

With that, he left the flat. Combeferre decided to allow the boy to take a walk and clear his head. Suddenly though, he questioned Enjolras' abilities to find the flat. What if he gets lost? The man ran out the door to look for the blonde. He was not anywhere in sight. Later on that day, Courfeyrac came around to Combeferre's flat. He saw the dismay on his friend's face.

"What's wrong 'Ferre? And where's Enjolras?"

"I don't know Courf, that's the problem."

"Why aren't you looking for him? He means the world to you!"

"But I don't mean anything to him. I was out of the flat for a few minutes and he thought I left him. He thinks I don't love him. He stormed out this morning." Combeferre explained.

"I'm sure it was spur of the moment. He'll return later. The boy has nowhere to go." Courfeyrac reassured.

Enjolras did not return later and he did not return the next day.

* * *

The poor child had been living on the streets. He had become a street urchin. His red waistcoat was torn, his long hair was dirty, and he was suffering from a lack of food. Enjolras was small when he left, but the streets made it look as though he had gotten even smaller. His weak frame barely held up his own tiny weight. He looked younger, yet somehow older. The streets changed him.

* * *

Combeferre cried the next day when Enjolras didn't return. Was the boy really that angry? Combeferre vowed that if and when Enjolras returned, he would never leave the boy alone again without notification. All of his friends promised to help look for the boy and Courfeyrac stayed back to comfort Combeferre.

"He'll come back, I'm sure of it, we'll find him... It's okay..." he whispered to his friend, as if talking to an upset child.

"I just- What if he's dead, Courf? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he died! I was supposed to care for him and what did I do? I walked out. I can't believe I did that!" the medical student said, clearly distressed.

"You didn't know he would react like that... I'm sure he's alive..." Courfeyrac replied, unsure of how true his words were.

Days and weeks past like this and Enjolras showed no signs of returning.

* * *

As soon as Enjolras left, he had no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he was running. Tears blurred his vision. He ended up running straight into someone. It was a tall young man, no older than eighteen.

"Pardon moi, monsieur." Enjolras mumbled, making no attempt to hide his cracking voice.

"Oh no, it's fine, really. Are you okay? Where is your Papa? Where is your Mama?" the stranger asked.

Enjolras just couldn't hold his tears back anymore, they were streaming quickly down his face.

"I don't have a Mama and I don't think my Papa loves me anymore, so I ran away." the boy admitted.

"Are you out on the streets, alone?"

Enjolras nodded.

"Okay, let me help you, I used to live on the streets, before I found work. I know a place where you can stay for as long as you want," the man said, taking Enjolras' hand, "Come this way, it's not far."

The pair arrived at a large hollow elephant statue. They climbed inside of it and sat down on a small cot that was still there.

"Calm down... Shh... That's it... What is your name?" the elder inquired in a soothing level voice.

"E-Enjolras."

"How old are you?"

"T-ten." the boy answered, stuttering because of the tears.

The man was stunned. Ten? This boy looks no older than seven, the child was so short and thin. He would just have to take his word for it.

"I'm Gavroche, but you can call me Gav if you want, and I'm seventeen. If you would like to stay here, you may. I know it's not much, but I lived here for years. I will bring you food everyday for as long as you are here." the stranger, Gavroche, explained.

Enjolras nodded again and began wailing, "I want my Papa back! I want him to love me again! It's not fair! None of it!" He buried his face inside Gavroche's waistcoat.

"It'll be okay... Everything will be fine... You'll find him soon... I'm sure he's worried about you... Shhh... Enjolras, listen to me and look at me," Gavroche said, trying to get the boy to look up, finally succeeding and wiping away a tear, "Everything will be fine."

He began to rub the boy's back, and rock him back and forth gently. Gavroche became lost in his thoughts and by the time he looked down, the little boy had fallen asleep. Gavroche laid him down and tucked a blanket around him. Leaving a note explaining he would come back with food the next day, Gavroche exited the elephant in which Enjolras was sleeping. Gavroche returned with food for Enjolras everyday for a while. The child always insisted he stay after that to talk, but usually ended up in the same situation from the first night.

* * *

On a certain day at the end of the second week of Enjolras' stay in the elephant, Gavroche showed up with food, but Enjolras was nowhere in sight. He had left.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. Hi. I'm glad I finally updated this. **

* * *

Grantaire didn't care about or for anyone, not even himself. He had poor hygiene and low self esteem. He rarely worried about where he ended up sleeping, whether it be his home, the Musain, or an alleyway. He just kept stumbling around, alone in the darkness. That was how he ended up waking on the roadside one night and spotting a body, curled up for warmth in the winter. Normally Grantaire would have just kept walking, but there was something about this child that made him stop. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, for his mind was foggy. So he continued on his journey through the night. He did not think about it again for two weeks when everyone was gathered in the Musain.

"Enjolras!" he shouted.

"What?" Combeferre asked in confusion.

"I'll be back." Grantaire replied, not answering the question.

He ran out of the Café and back to that alley. He saw the child once again in the same place. He was coughing and shivering, folded upon himself once more. Grantaire went to him.

"Enjolras." he said.

The boy looked up, he had been crying. His hair was dirty and longer than usual.

"W-what?" he managed to get out through sobs and shivers.

"I'm here to help you. I'm going to get you back to your Papa."

"Will you really?"

"Of course. Now stand up and we'll be on our way." Grantaire said.

Enjolras stood up shakily and started walking, taking Grantaire's hand. He immediately fell, not being able to hold up his own meager weight. The older man caught him, lifting the boy in his arms. He had not realized how light Enjolras had gotten to be. Grantaire may not have been a doctor but he could guarantee the child was underweight and sick. Enjolras was holding onto Grantaire like he would perish should he let go, which was very tightly. Despite the dismal circumstances, Enjolras was smiling because of how happy he was to finally see Combeferre again.

"You are such a bright child. You need a name as bright as the sun itself; Apollo. I'll call you Apollo from now on." Grantaire told Enjolras.

"O-okay, Monsieur Grantaire." he replied feebly.

"No need for that 'Monsieur' stuff; we're friends," Grantaire laughed, "Now look, we are almost back to the Musain."

The pair arrived back at the Musain and Grantaire brought Enjolras over to where Combeferre was sitting, placing the boy in his lap.

"I am so sorry. P-pl-please don't b-be mad. I'm s-sorry. S-so so s-sorry..." Enjolras managed, still stuttering because of his tears and shivers, leaning back towards Grantaire.

"Hush... I'm not mad, you scared me, that's all. I thought you were dead. You were gone for so long. Please don't ever do that again. After all, I'm the one who should be sorry... Shhh... Shh... Stop the tears... It's okay... I'm here now... I'll never leave you again... I promise..." Combeferre cooed, pulling the boy towards his chest to rest.

Enjolras was holding onto him as if he were afraid to let go, his face buried in Combeferre's waistcoat, already asleep. Combeferre bid farewell to his friends and went back to his flat, carefully laying Enjolras down on his bed, pushing a stray strand of hair out of his face.

"I will always be there for you, Enjolras, and that won't ever change."

* * *

**(disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables)**

**I hope you liked it, please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! I know this is a shorty chapter but it's better than no chapter at all.**

* * *

The next morning when Enjolras awoke, he immediately felt terrible, both physically and mentally. He felt guilty for what he had done. Combeferre woke as well and knew he had to get Enjolras some food right away. He prepared some soup and took it to where Enjolras was laying.

"You are sick and underweight, Julien," he stated, "You need to eat."

Combeferre sat on the bed and pulled Enjolras into his lap and began feeding him the soup.

"'M sorry..." Enjolras mumbled.

"We can talk about that later, please just eat now."

Combeferre made him eat the whole bowl of soup. When he was finished Combeferre place it on the bedside table.

"Why did you run away from me?" Combeferre asked.

"I thought you got tired of me. I thought you didn't love me and didn't want me. So I got myself away so you didn't have to." Enjolras answered.

"Why would you think that? I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm so sorry, Enjolras." Combeferre told him.

Enjolras had in the meantime grabbed onto Combeferre while the man began to rock back and forth in comfort and stroke the boy's hair.

"Shhshh... Calm down... Stop screaming... You don't have to do anything but sleep and eat." Combeferre said quietly to Enjolras who was still screaming apologies like a broken record.

Once he calmed down, Enjolras was swaddled in a blanket and still clutching Combeferre.

"Let's get you something else to eat, and then you can sleep." Combeferre suggested.

He picked Enjolras up, blanket and all, pressed him to his chest, and carried him to get a piece of bread. Enjolras ate it meekly and when he finished, leaned into Combeferre having tired himself out screaming and crying. The pair sat there for a while but the boy was still not sleeping. Combeferre wanted Enjolras to sleep but didn't know how he could make him. Then he remembered what his mother used to do all those years ago. Combeferre began to sing a soft lullaby, even though he wasn't a good singer at all. But somehow it soothed Enjolras and he was at last asleep.

The next time Enjolras awoke, he felt even worse than he had the previous day. His head and stomach hurt. In addition, he felt as though he were going to throw up. He moaned loudly. Everything felt hazy and sticky and hot. Combeferre ran over to Enjolras when he heard the moan.

"What's wrong?" he exclaimed.

"I think I'm going to throw up..."

* * *

**disclaimer: I don't own Les Misérables**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, I know it's short, yes I know it's a bad ending, but here's the final chapter of A Caring Sort of Man!**

* * *

Combeferre got Enjolras to the bathroom just in time. The boy heaved and coughed and spat until his stomach was completely empty.

"Better?" Combeferre asked.

"Oui, Papa."

Later that day, all of Les Amis came to the flat to see how Enjolras was doing. His cheeks were starting to regain some color. Over the course of a few weeks, he did better and better.

As Enjolras got older, he became more and more into politics. Years past and he was standing on top of a barricade due to his radical ideals. Combeferre had already been killed but Enjolras had no time to mourn. As he was about to be shot, a beacon of light that had saved him all those years ago, saved him once more.

"I'm going to get you back to your Papa," Grantaire said, and then he asked, "Do you permit it?"

Enjolras took his hand and they died together. He met Combeferre again, and they were reunited at last.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**See you on the flip side,**

**The Spazz**


End file.
